I hate you, I love you
by zhane17
Summary: What if Setsura never send Tsurara in the Nura clan? What if Tsurara and Rikuo always fight? Read to find out...Don't like, Don't Read. Warning: OOC [RikuTsura]
1. Chapter 1: Yuki Onna I

**Chapter 1**

-Date: 08-19-11 / August 19, 2011

Tsurara's P.O.V.

It was night already and me and my childhood friend, Kazumi, are walking in a dark road while laughing really hard."Let's do that again! Ahahahahaha" I said."Sure~!"Kazumi agreed.

We are actually **scaring** people, using our Yokai power(s) and then they will start trembling, crying, shouting in fear and when you look at their faces! God, it's so funny!

We are now heading home, when I suddenly heard footsteps."Kazumi, hide!"I said and quickly hide in a near bush with Kazumi...

I saw a man wearing a black yukata and blue haori, and his hair is weird. Its color is white (top) and black (down) it's also defying the gravity. I can't get my eyes off his bloody red eyes. It's hypnotizing me...

I snap back to reality when I notice his other comrades. Goodness there are so many of them..but afterwards I look back at his bloody red eyes.

End of P.O.V.

~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~

Rikuo's P.O.V.

I'm patrolling with my hyaki yako right now...I never really intended to patrol, but something annoying happened in the main house...

_**Flashback**_

_-Date: 08-17-11 / August 17, 2011_

_I was walking in the halls of the main house, heading to my favorite spot, the Sakura tree. When I got there I quickly ran in front of the tree and leap at the branch where I usually sit._

_I stared at the moon, it's so beautiful, especially if it's a full moon..Sadly, it isn't full moon..But I still stared at it. It's so relaxing, looking at the moon, sitting at your favorite branch. It's so peaceful not until an explosion at the gate ruin my peaceful moment._

_I quickly run at the gate behind me was Kubinashi, Kurotabo, and Kejoro."Master, what was that explosion?!"Kubinashi ask."How would I know?"I ask with a smirk in __my __handsome__ face. Kubinashi blush in embarrassment, I really like teasing them.. I suddenly get serious when we got there._

_When we got there I saw Aotabo, Kappa, Natto Kozo, Tofu Kozo, Ko-oni and the other yokai's except grandpa, Karasu Tengu, and Gyuuki."Master!"Aotabo run to my side. I look at the gate it's awfully destroyed._

"_What the..."I muttered._

"_Ufufufufufu~~"I heard a familiar laugh. It's..._

"_Rei!"I shouted and turn to look at him, I took my nenekirimaru. "Rikuo..."He said."What are you doing here?"I ask in an angry tone. "I'm here, because your grandfather wants to talk to me, Rikuo... "He said with a smile in his face, I scowl. "You don't need to destroy our gate!"Aotabo shouted, and the others just nodded in agreement._

"_Oh, so that's the gate... I'm sorry, I didn't notice that that is a gate... "He said with an irritating smile. "You..!"I said, anger boiling inside me._

"_Rikuo..."I heard my grandfather's voice. I look at him he nodded meaning for me to stop doing anything that will disturb our guest. I look down, covering my eyes using my bangs and I heard Rei chuckled._

_-0~0~0-_

"_Gramps, what do you want to talk about that you even call me... "I said. "Shut up Rikuo and let me speak.. "He said and place his pipe in his mouth._

"_Rikuo, can you really lead the Nura clan?"_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago**

My first fanfic. ^w^ I'm still new so expect grammatical errors, mistakes, and wrong spelling ehehehe ^_^

**RnR** please ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki Onna II

**Chapter 2**

"_Gramps, what do you want to talk about that you even call me... "I said. "Shut up Rikuo and let me speak.. "He said and place his pipe in his mouth._

"_Rikuo, can you really lead the Nura clan?"_

_My eyes widen. Why did Grandpa need to ask such question? He is the one who want's me to lead the Nura clan, now he's asking me that?_

_"O-of course I can!"I said._

_"..Really? How can you say such thing if you don't even go with them when patrolling, you even go to school!"_

_"Huh? What are you saying Gramps..."_

_"Hahahaha such a worthless leader..."I heard Rei muttered. I glared at him he glared back."Stop that you two!"Grandpa said, hitting us with his pipe. I rubbed my head, it hurts..A lot.._

_"Fine then! I'll show you that I'm a worthy leader!"I yelled and began stomping out of the room."Geez, that idiot grandson of mine.."Grandpa said._

_"I heard that!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

And now I'm here, patrolling with my hyaki yako. 'What a pain in the ass` I thought, then sigh. There's nothing wrong here, they actually said here in this street there are two Yuki Onna who are disturbing people. "There's nothing wrong here.."I said.

Until the temperature drop... There are no Yuki Onna(s) in my Hyaki Yako, that means that the Yuki Onna who always disturb people in this street, did this! I grab my Nenekirimaru. I stare at the bush, I know that they're in the bush, well because I sense their fear.

Suddenly, a girl that wears kimono and a scarf goes out in the bush. I look at her, she's the Yuki Onna.. But why did she leave her hiding place?

She started to walk and stop then look at me, I look back. Her eyes widen, I gave her a confused look. "E-eh?!" She said. "H-he's not a human?!" She continued. I Sweat drop, isn't that obvious?

"Hey, what's wrong Tsurara?" A girl with a red straight hair goes out in the bush where the first Yuki Onna hide.

The 1st Yuki Onna can only point her white index finger at me. "He's not a human..." She said in a low voice. The 2nd Yuki Onna look at me then to the 1st Yuki Onna then to me again.

"Eh?!" Then it hit her.

End of P.O.V.

`Oh my God, what should I do...It's actually a Yokai with his Hyaki Yako!` Tsurara thought. "No other choice then.." She muttered.

Fuuuuuu~

Then Rikuo who was only staring at them, froze. "Master!" his Hyaki Yako began to panic. "Uoooo! You Yuki Onna!" Aotabo began chasing Tsurara who is now running.

Tsurara's P.O.V.

`Run, escape, run, escape...` That is the only thing that's on my mind right now. `I'm such an idiot! It's my fault, no it's his fault! If it's not because of his eyes I would have noticed his Hyaki Yako!` I thought again.

"Ah!" I trip, I look at my legs there's a red string! It's from a headless yokai, a Kubinashi. "Where do you think your going?" He said and began to tie both of my hands and legs.

"Tsurara!" Kazumi called my name and I look at her she's already far. "Kazumi, run!" I yelled when I saw a Kejoro and a Kappa run to her.

"Bu-"

"Run!"

"I'm going back to you, Tsurara!" She yelled back and with that she disappeared.

~0~0~0~0~

"Hey you, Yuki Onna, unfreeze the sandaime!" A monk yokai said. I pouted and look at the other side "No way!"

"You!"

"Ara, ara, Kurotabo your scaring her..." A Kejoro said patting the back of the yokai monk. "I'll handle this.." She said and pulled her kimono sleeves up, wait, what is she doing?

"Ok then..." With that the other yokai's that are surrounding me goes to their frozen master. "H-hey, wait..W-what are you going to do?" I ask in a scared tone.

"Hehehehe~!" She began to laugh evilly and an evil smile is plastered on her face.

"N-no!"

She tickles, and tickles and tickle me...

"R-right, I g-get it! I'll unfreeze him! Ahahahahaha..." And with that she stops tickling me. She sighs, "Oi, bring the sandaime here!" She order...Is she the girlfriend of their master..But that's an unrequited love right?

After a few seconds of hesitation, I finally unfreeze him...

And of course...He gave me an angry look, I glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, it's annoying!" I complain. "You!...Be thankful that I'll let you live!" He explodes..

Silence...

"Wait...what if I bring you to the main house..." He said controlling his anger. "What?!" me and his Hyaki Yako said in disbelief.

"Then let's get going!" He said and slump me in his shoulder. "Put me down, put me down!" I yelled while punching his back. After 3 or 5 minutes I stop struggling and just pouted. "Ah..Wait master, is she heavy? I'll carry her for you.." The big yokai ask, I'm actually offended at what he said..Me heavy? "Heh, no need" He replied.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago**

Chapter 2 ehehehe

**Warning: **grammatical errors, mistakes, and wrong spelling ^_^

**RnR** please ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Nura clan

**Chapter 3: Joining the Nura clan**

They finally arrive at the Nura clan. Rikuo head to his grandfather's room, still carrying Tsurara. "Oh, Rikuo..." Nurarihyon said when he notices Rikuo.

"Hmm... Who is she?"

"I said before that I'll show you that I'm a worthy leader, here, I caught a Yuki Onna that disturbs people!" Rikuo said  
placing Tsurara roughly in front of Nurarihyon. "Ouch!"

"How unconventional..." Nurarihyon said placing his pipe in his mouth.  
"That hurt's! Bastard!" Tsurara said angrily while rubbing her poor butt. "Shut up!" Rikuo said, glaring at her. Tsurara glared back.

"You, irritating Yuki Onna..."

"You, hair-defying-gravity bastard..." -Tsurara

"Hey, stop that.." -Nurarihyon

"Shut up Old man!" They both said in unison and Nurarihyon was like =_=. And the tension stayed for almost 10 minutes when...

"Tsurara!"

Tsurara quickly turn to the source of the voice."O- okasan!" Tsurara said, can't believe that her mother Setsura, is in front of them.  
"Okasan, what are you doing here?" Tsurara ask but Setsura just replied her, by hitting her head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Tsurara  
ask while rubbing her head. "That is for making me worried!"Setsura suddenly sit beside Tsurara.

"Nurarihyon.." –Setsura

"Hmm... So she is your daughter.." Nurarihyon said. "Yes...She is..." Setsura said looking at Nurarihyon's eyes.

"What?! You knew each other?!" Tsurara and Rikuo said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, we knew each other.." Nurarihyon said. "I have served the Nura clan before..." Setsura began to explain.  
"Oh...Nura clan..." Tsurara said recalling the days when her mother told her about the Nura clan.

"She would be a good addition to the Nura clan.." Nurarihyon said looking at the Tsurara's amber eyes.  
"Your right, Tsurara...I guess this is also the time for you to join the Nura clan.." Setsura said. "Nanda?!"

"Hahahaha, don't worry we'll give you time to think if you want to join or not.."Nurarihyon said. "Well it's getting darker (Is that the right  
word to use? XD), you two better sleep here..." Nurarihyon said looking at the sky through an open window. "I guess your right..." Setsura then stand up,  
grab her daughter's hand and drag her to the guest room.

"Soo~ Rikuo, do you like her?" Nurarihyon ask out of the blue.

"Nanda?! No way!" Tsurara yelled on top of her lungs. "Your the one that told me to never join the Nura clan,  
and I don't want to join that bastard's Hyaki Yako!" Tsurara said trying to convince her mother that she really don't  
want to serve the 'Hair-defying-gravity bastard'.

"Yes I have told you that, but I change my mind..." Setsura said. "What?! Can't you see that I hate that bastard!" Tsurara yelled.  
"That's the point, if you hate him that means you'll not fall for him then you'll not get hurt in the end" she said.

"Bu-!"

"No ice cream this whole month!"

"Yes, I'll join the Nura clan!" Tsurara suddenly said with a grin. "Good girl" Setsura said, pat her head, goes in front  
of the Shoji door, stop, and said... "Then I'm going to Nurarihyon and tell him about you joining the Nura clan..." Setsura then slid the Shoji door  
and head to Nurarihyon's room.

"Ice cream, Ice cream~~" Tsurara said in a singsong voice...She then lay on the futon preparing to sleep... When it hit her..

"What the hell did I say?! Mom!" Tsurara quickly stood up and goes to Nurarihyon's room.

"Mom!"

"Oh, Tsurara..."

"Mom cancel this! I don't want to join that bastard's clan!" she yelled (A/N: Rikuo isn't there already).

"Oh, but you already have a contract (A/N: XD).." Setsura said showing her a paper contract

**End of Chapter**

**Edited**

* * *

RnR pls. OwO...


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Day

**Chapter 004: First Day**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

_Oh, how I wish it's just a dream, just a terrible dream..._

I woke up in my deep slumber, I sit up, look around the room. It's the guest room. "So it's not a dream..." I sighed. "Of course it isn't.." I jerk up when I heard my mother's voice, what is she doing here?

"O- okasan! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to watch you, to make sure, you wouldn't escape..."

"Huh? Escape?! I don't even know where the exit is.. Yes I know, but I forgot.." I said and crossed my arms, but seriously I didn't think of that.

"Heh, then I'll tour you after you take a bath.." She said. I stood up, ready to leave the room when I remember.. "Wait, where's the bathroom?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"...And this is the kitchen..." I ended up touring the house before I take a bath. "HM?" I heard a voice, I turn to the source of the voice. A boy stood there, almost the same height as mine, his hair is brown (up) and dark brown (down). He seems familiar... Who is he?

"Oh, Rikuo..." my mother answered my question and I was O_O. "Ehh?! Rikuo, as in the hair-defying-gravity bastard?!"

"Uh-huh.." The boy or should I call Rikuo said, and he is pissed.

"B-but...H-how?!"

"I'm a ¼ yokai and ¾ human.."

I look at him, he is not fully yokai? But yesterday night he is sooo badass, he's not even fully yokai! I glared at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Really this guy!" I muttered, and my hands is in fist, trying to control my anger.

~~~~~~~~...~_~...~~~~~~~~

We are now having a breakfast at the dining room and I can't believe it I'm sitting next to the hair-defying-gravity bastard!

Our breakfast is really delicious, it's so tasty, and the one who cooked this is the human mother of the hair-defying-gravity bastard. I really can't believe it, that her mother is so kind and he is so...Well never mind.

I look at the big plate, there's only one sushi! No ones gonna eat it? Then i'll eat it! I was about to get it when someone get it, and it's no other than Rikuo. I glared at him. "Hey, that's supposed to be mine!" I shouted. "Hmm, but I get it first..." He said, and a smirk is in his face. "No, I get it first!" I suddenly tried to get the shushi using my chop sticks but he held his right arm high so that I can't reach it. "You!" In the end I gave up.

"It's still early and you two are already having a lovers quarrel!" Nurarihyon-sama, suddenly said with a teasing look.

"What?!" Me and the bastard said in unison. "Ara, ara, I didn't know that you two are going out.." The bastard's mother or Wakana-sama said and then giggled. "We're not going out!" we said in unison again.

"I'd had enough, I'm going to school!" Rikuo said stomping like a child off the dining room. "bastard.." I muttered.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Nanda!(What!)"

"Like I said, me and Nurarihyon decided that you will also go to Rikuo's school.." Mother explained. "No. Freaking. Way."

"You don't have the rights to refuse, we have already transferred you.."

"Nooo! Why do my life need to be miserable!" I said, placing both of my hands on my head. "You'll go to school tomorrow..." She said, and after that she stood up then leave the guest room I mean...my room, now.

"Did I do something wrong Kami-sama(Lord/God) that I'm experiencing this miserable life?!"

End of P.O.V.

~RnR~

It's already night in Ukeyo, humans are already asleep, except for a certain yokai clan. Yuki Onna or Tsurara Oikawa is wandering to the Nura mansion's halls. She is lost.

"Uwaa, I can't believe it, mother just tour me this morning and now I'm lost! It's my fault, if I only listen to her!" Tsurara said cursing herself. "Geez! And I don't even know where mother is, and I'm not close with other yokai's here..."Tsurara said to no one.

"Huh?" Tsurara notice a flying sakura petals, coming from the garden. She goes to where the sakura tree is, when she got there she stood in awe. The sakura petals are dancing with the wind. She look at the roots up to the branch then to the sakura then back at the branch. "What the-!"

A certain hair-defying-bastard ruin the beautiful scenery. She was about to tease him, when she notice how peaceful he is. Her eyes widen, Rikuo is really handsome if you stared at him carefully. Especially if his eyes meets the moon rays. Tsurara smiled to herself, she knew that Rikuo is really kind, it's just her fault that he's acting like that.

After 5 minutes she stop staring at him and leave.

"Hm?" Rikuo who is staring at the moon, notice a presence of someone, he stared at where Tsurara stood... He found no one..

"Weird, I feel like someone is staring at me..."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Here's chapter 4! Thanks to all who favor and follow my fic. It really means a lot! ^_^

**Warning: **grammatical errors, wrong spelling(s)

_**RikuTsura is a CANON!**_


	5. Chapter 5: 2nd Day I

**Chapter 5: 2nd Day**

****~Tsurara's P.O.V.~

I'm now helping Wakana-sama, Kejoro, and Okasan here in the kitchen. Wakana-sama and Kejoro is really nice. I really can't believe that Wakana-sama had a bastard child. I also can't believe that I myself said that he is handsome and kind.

_**Flashback**_

_After I stared at him for almost like 5 minutes, I decided to leave him alone. I was again walking in the halls, when.. "WTH did I just thought?! H-he will never be handsome a-and kind" I blush. "What the? Why is my face hot? I'm a yuki onna.. Am I going to die already?"_

_"Excuse me, are you ok?" I heard a voice behind me. I turn to look at the owner of the voice, it's the Kejoro from yesterday. "Ah..ah no, I- I mean...I'm lost..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

And after that we had a small chit-chat, and I realize that she don't have a relationship with the bastard, and it's a good thing because they doesn't suit each other...I- I mean, Kejoro is soo kind a-and the bastard is an idiot...

I also realize that being here in the Nura clan isn't bad after all. Although I freeze their sandaime the other day, they act like nothing happened at all and act nice to me.

**RnR**

We are now eating here in the Dining room, and the food is sooo good. Especially the shushi, Wakana-sama is the one who cook the sushi, it's so good. And of course Kejoro and okasan's cook are good too but I like the Wakana-sama's more.

I look at the plate where the sushi that I took belong, there is only one sushi! I look at my left and right, no one's gonna eat that? Then I'll eat it! I lick my lower lips and ready my chopsticks.

I was about to get it when another chopsticks get it away. I look at the owner of the chopsticks, it's from the bastard. "Hey, that supposed to be mine!" I yelled. "Hm? But I get it first.." He replied bluntly. "No, I get it first!" I said and tried to get the sushi but failed for he raise his right hand higher.

"Grrrrrrr, you..."

"Heh..." he smirk, his irritating smirk! "It's still early and you too are already having a lovers quarrel.." Nurarihyon-sama said teasingly. I blush in embarrassment. "W-we're not lovebirds!" we both said in unison.

"I'd had enough, I'm going to school!" Rikuo suddenly stand up and stomp like a child. "M-master" said Aotabo. "Leave him..." He said and a smirk is painted in his face.

After I eat, I stood up and excuse myself, I run to my room, change in to my human form and wear the Ukeyo middle school uniform. I wear my usual scarf and get my bag. I ran to the gates of the main house. My heart is racing! It's my first time going to a school especially a human school, and also I need to interact with humans!

"I can do it, I can do it..." I said to myself as I tried to calm down. "Tsurara-chan!" I heard a familiar voice, I look back and saw a running Wakana-sama. I goes to her and she immediately gave me a two bento. "Wakana-sama?"

"Tsurara-chan, here's your bento, and this is for Rikuo, please give it to him he forgot to bring it with him..." She said while panting. "Ah, h-hai.." I replied and started walking to the school

End of P.O.V.

**RnR**

Rikuo's P.O.V.

I'm now walking to school, thinking about what happened earlier, yesterday, and the day after that. So it's her 2nd day in the Nura clan, huh. She really is annoying, hey, wait, why am I thinking of her? Geez...

"Rikuo-kun!" I heard Kana's voice, I look at her direction she's already in front of the gate of the school. "Kana-chan, what are you doing there?" I ask. "Well, I was waiting for you..." she answered. "You should have just waited me at the classroom, what if you get late because of me?" I said as I quickly grab her hand and goes to the classroom.

I sat in my usual sit. "Hey, Rikuo-kun!" It's Kana, again but she's with Maki and Torii. "Hmm?"

"They said there's going to be a transfer student..." she said, "Yeah, and I heard she's a girl..." Maki said. "I wonder what does she looks like..." Torii said while placing her index finger in her lower lip.

The bell rang and everyone sat in their usual sit. The teacher comes in, and place her things on the teacher's desk. "Everyone, where going to have a transfer student..." She said and a smile is painted in her face. "Please come in.."

Then a girl with a scarf, deep blue eyes, waist-length hair with a blue(top) and black(down) color comes in, in our classroom. She seems familiar... She can't be...

"Tsurara!" I suddenly stood up, hands slamming on my desk, and it gain everyone's attention. "Nura-kun?" The teacher asks. "Ah.. I-I-I mean, I-I want to eat an, I-Icicle ahahahahaha, ahahaha..." I said in embarrassment as I slowly sit down. I glared at the girl, she glared back with a smirk, so she really is Yuki Onna...

"I'm Oikawa Tsurara, nice to meet you all! Please take care of me!" She said and smile. All the boys blush, and the girls jealous because of her cuteness...wait, what?! Cute, s-she's not cute! And what is she doing in our school! Why is everyone not afraid of her? And her eyes change, it should be amber, but blue eyes suits her too and amber eyes suits her too, well I guess brown eyes suits her too? She's cute so every color suits her, haha...what?! She's not cuteeeee.. Yes she maybe cute but she's not cute! Gahhhhhh...What's wrong with me?!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago, but I wish I do T_T

Here's chapter 5, I hope you guys/gals like it ^_^

**RnR** pls, onegai~~ ehehehehe


	6. Chapter 6: 2nd Day II

**Chapter 6: 2nd Day II**

~Tsurara's P. O. V. ~

When I enter the room, everyone's eye is on me and it's irritating. Humans are really annoying. "Tsurara!" I heard a familiar voice. I look at the owner of the voice, it's no other than the bastard. "Nura-kun?" The teacher asks. "Ah.. I-I-I mean, I-I want to eat an, I-Icicle ahahahahaha, ahahaha..." Ahahahaha, I tried not to laugh, he's so cute when he is blushing! Ahahahaha.. Ha-ha.. ha...wait, what?! H-he's not cute! I blush...

After a few minutes but its actually just 10 seconds of silence, I finally introduce myself, although I'm still nervous, I'm a yokai, humans must be afraid of me so why am I nervous! Geez, what's wrong with me!

"I'm Oikawa Tsurara, nice to meet you all! Please take care of me!" I said and smile, a fake smile. The boys started to blush and girls have a black aura surrounding them. What's wrong with them?

"Oikawa-San, please sit beside, um.. Torii-San..." she said. "Torii-San please raise your hand!" she continued and a girl with black hair and cat-like eyes raise her hand. I go to the empty sit beside her. She smiled at me, I smile back. "Hello, my name is Torii, Natsumi!" She said and grin. "I'm Oikawa, Tsurara, nice to meet you!" I said and smiled. "Better listen to the teacher!" She said and then look at the board. I look at the board and the teacher began teaching lesson. It's really BOOORIIIINGGG I don't get anything she says. I can't believe that humans like this kind of stuff...I then look at the window, it's really boring.

"Oikawa-San!" I suddenly look at the teacher.

"H-hai?!"

"Can you please answer this question?"

I gulp, I don't know how or what to answer, what should I do, this is so embarrassing! Wait, I'm a yokai, I can freeze her if I want, that's right... But... ah geez!

'Bring!'

Yes! I jump mentally in joy! Bell, you're a life saver! I owe you my life, I smiled. I was about to stand up and give the Bento that Wakana-sama made for the hair-defying-bastard when his humans classmates suddenly surround (A/N: right word? Ehehe) me.

"Hey, how old are you?" , "Do you have a boyfriend?" , "What's your zodiac sign?" , "Where do you live?" , "When is your birthday?" , Blablabla!

They are so noisy! Gah! "Um, excuse me but I- I need to eat now, ahahaha..." I excused but they still didn't leave. "Uhm..."

"Hey you lot, she's still new and you're scaring her, let her it!" shouted a voice. Then everyone that surrounds me leave. The owner of the voice is from a girl, that is taller than me, she has a blonde hair. "Are you ok, Oikawa-San?" said Torii. "I-I'm fine..."I said then bow. "Thanks a lot!"

I then go to the stupid brat. "Hey!" He looks at me, then glared. "What now?". "I'm not here to tease you, you know! I just want to give you this, Wakana-sama said you forgot your Bento, so here... A-and don't think the wrong way! It's not like I did this because I'm worried about your health, I only did this because of Wakana-sama!" I said, looking at the other side while blushing. Blushing? What the...

End of P.O.V.

**RnR**

Rikuo's P.O.V.

"I'm not here to tease you, you know! I just want to give you this, Wakana-sama said you forgot your Bento, so here... A-and don't think the wrong way! It's not like I did this because I'm worried about your health, I only did this because of Wakana-sama!" she said, looking at the other side while blushing, how cute... I- I mean, she so Tsun-Tsun!

I grab my Bento, and she goes back to her seat, I forgot to ask something! I stand up and goes to her sit, when Kiyotsugu block my way. "Hey, Nura, let's go to the rooftop!" He said and grab my hand. "Wait, wait, I- I need to talk to Tsurara!" I said. He looks at me and smiled "I see, then invite your **girlfriend **to join the Kiyo Cross Squad!" He said then pat my back. "Wha-what?! S-she's not my girlfriend!" I exclaim blushing in embarrassment. "No need to be shy, my dear friend, then we will be going! Let's go Shima!" He said then leave and Shima glared at me, did I do something wrong? Never mind.

I then go to Tsurara and grab her by the wrist and drag her to the infirmary. "Hey, I'm eating, can't you see!" She said while munching her food. "We need to talk!" I said place both of my hands in her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Eh... I- I mean, I'm here because okasan and Nurarihyon-sama ordered me, and not because of you!" She said. "Wait, why? Why did you agree?" I ask. "You don't know my mother, if you don't follow her orders, your dead!" She said her eyes filled with fear. Wow, she's scared of her mother but she's not scared of me, well, I'm scared of my mother too...

"Sheesh, I can't believe that I'm going to say this to you, but don't make okasan angry!" She warns. "I didn't say this because I'm worried about you! It's just because I don't want to see her demon side anymore..." She said before closing the door of the infirmary and leave. "Such a tsuntsun.." I muttered.

End of P.O.V.

**RnR**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

The class is finally over!... But... What am I doing here? I'm actually here right now in a classroom, with the hair-defying-bastard's friends. I was about to ask.. "Um.. Y-your Oikawa-San, right?" A blonde boy said. "Huh? Of course not, I'm a Yu- Ah, I mean, yeah!" I said, I almost said that I'm a yokai, yuki onna!

"Ohohoho, by the way.. What am I doing here?" I finally ask and they just give me a look, and it's irritating. "Well, since your boyfriend is a member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, you ar-"

"What?! Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend..."

"Who?!"

"Eh? Nura-kun!"

"Nanda?! No, no, no! You got it all wrong, we don't have any relationship!" I said blushing. "Right, bastar- I mean Nura?" I said looking at him, hoping that he will help me with this, although I really don't want him to help me. "That's right! We're just friends.." He said, I glared at him. Heck, I don't want to be friends with him! "Oh..."

"But still, your a new member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad!"

"Nanda?!"

"..."

"..."

"...wait, what's Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad?"

"Ehh?!"

**End of Chapter**

Here's Chapter 6 and the 2nd part of 2nd day XD...lol

Thanks a lot to those who follow and favor and review my fic.! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago**

**RnR** pls! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: 3rd Day and 1st Kiss

**Chapter 7: 3****rd**** Day**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

My eyes flutter open, I gently rub my eyes and sit up. I look at the clock, it's still early. I stood up and leave the room, after I slid the door close. When I'm finally outside of my room, I look around the halls, no one is still awake.

I then decided to take a quick bath and prepare breakfast.

... A few seconds/minutes/hours/I don't know.. have passed, I already place the spoon, fork, chopsticks, plates, etc. In the dining table and I, is sitting innocently in my usual sit. When I heard.. "Ara, ara, if it isn't Tsurara..." Kejoro said, still in her sleeping form. I look at her and smiled.

"Ohayo, Kejoro!"

"Ohayo~"

She then sits on her usual sit, until more and more and more yokai's/human began to come out and sit in their usual sit and began eating except for one... Yes, it's the bastard.

"I wonder where Rikuo is?" Wakana wondered, and all the yokai's turn to me. "W-what?" I ask, annoyed. "Well, your the closest to Rikuo-sama, so, you wouldn't mind if you go to his room, and check him right?" Kejoro said and a playfull smile is plasteref on her face.

"H-huh? W-wha-"

"That's right Tsurara-chan, your the closest to, Rikuo, so would you mind?"

"Ehh?C-close? Since when?...I mean, no, I wont mind at all!" I said and a fake smile is painted in my face. I really don't want to turn Wakana-sama down, she's so kind to me.

I then stood up and head to Rikuo's room. After a few seconds/minutes of walking I finally arrive at Rikuo's room. I stood there, at the front.

`_I-I don't want to go to his room!`_ I thought, and started panicking mentally. It's my first time going to a boy's room, especially I dislike him.

_`calmdown Tsurara, it's not like you need to do anything, you only need to check him..` _I tried calming myself. I finally have the guts to go to his room. I slid the shoji door, gently.

"What the..."

"He's still not awake.." I sighed then sit next to him. I look at him, he look so peacefull when he is asleep. I unconciouslly poke his right cheek when suddenly an arm pull me more closer towards him, until I realize that it's his arm, and what more, h-h-he's h-hugging me!

"W-wha? Wha?" I blush, 30 shades of blush. I tried pushing away myself to him, but his grip is too strong. A few minutes have passed, his grip loosen. I finally can push myself away from him... But I'm wrong... His hand loosen but his legs is tangled wih my legs. "Kyaa~!" I yelled but it only came in a low voice because of too much embarassment, and because of.. what?

He then again put his arms around my body pulling me more closer than before. His face is only inches away from me, I also can here his breathing because of his closeness.

_`Doki doki doki doki doki`_

I unconciouslly got m-my face nearer, and nearer and nearer...

_`bang`_ , "Hey, We're gonna be late!"

I jerk and accidentally...K-k- k-kissed the-sleeping-peacefully R-Rikuo i-in his..His...His... **Lips**. "Kyaaaaaa!" I scream, and started running to my room.

I roughly closed the shoji door, and lean my back on it and slid down making me sit on the floor. _`What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell..`_ I repeated over and over again in my thoughts while my body is trembling and blushing hard.

"That was my first kiss..."

End of P.O.V.

Meanwhile in Rikuo's room..

Rikuo shot his eyes open, "A-aotabo?! D-did you just scream like a girl?!" Rikuo stated while pointing his index finger to Aotabo who is now looking at him covering his poor ears using both of his hand. "Ofcourse not waka!" He said.

Rikuo then touch his lips, "...Is it just me or... Someone kissed me?" He mutterd

.

.

.

`Wait! Kiss me? Aotabo is the only yokai here, that means... N- N-N-No way, Aotabo didn't kiss me!` He said while slaming his head on the floor making him, unconcious. "Waka!"

**End of Chapter**

Chapter 7 updated! It's short though :D

** W** pls! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward Rikuo and Tsurara

GOMENASAI min'na! Gomen, if it took a while! Well... we have many school activities that I didn't manage to update this fic 3! So please forgive me! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "Awkward Rikuo and Tsurara"**

Tsurara's P.O.V.

After I finish prisoning myself in my room. I finally recover, I then slid the shoji door slowly and gently. I pop my head out, looking from left to right, making sure I won't see that hair-defying-gravity bastard's face. When I saw no one except the little yokai's that is playing and running around, I sighed.

'He's asleep when I accidentally k-kissed him, ne? I thought while touching my lips that is now trembling. `Yosh! He don't know it yet, and that's a good thing! I could just forget it!` I thought as I grin to myself.

End of P.O.V.

Rikuo's P.O.V.

"-aka! Waka!" I heard a familiar voice that is calling me. I slowly open my eyes only to see Kejoro beside me. I don't know but... It feels like... I'm expecting someone other than Kejoro to wake me up although I don't know who he/she is..

"Ah, Kejoro I'm already awake.." I said as I rub my eyes, I saw her tilted her head with a teasing look. "Ara, Rikuo-sama, expecting Tsurara to wake you up, ne?" She ask with a teasing tone, I blush hard... eh?!

"O-of course not!" I denied.. Wah? Denied?!

"Sheesh, you can go now!" I said turning to the other side of the bed to avoid her teasing look and to stop her from teasing me. "Aye Rikuo-sama.. Then I'll just call Tsurara to accompany you here, ne?" She asked again with the same teasing voice that made me blush harder than before, and luckily I turn to the side so she can't see my blushing face... Well...I wish so...

I heard her giggled.. "Kejoro!"

"Hai, hai... I'm going now... I really didn't mean to made your day bad, I never expected that you will be that angry if Tsurara didn't wake you up.." She said with a teasing tone. I blush harder (O.o).

"Ahahaha! Then I'll be going!" When I heard the shoji door closed I sighed. But... Did I really expect Tsurara? O-of course not, Rikuo you baka!

End of P.O.V.

It's already night. Every humans in the Ukeyo town are already asleep. They're now sleeping peacefully, having a sweet dreams while the others are having a nightmare. It's really peaceful in Ukeyo now but...

"Waka do you have someone in your mind?"

"Waka, who do you prefer, your childhood friend, the onmyouji, or Yuki Onna?"

"Rikuo-sama do you like Yuki Onna?"

Rikuo is bombard with that question over and over again and it irritates him. He wished that he never said that. He wished! But it already happened, ne?

`I wish I have never said that! Geez...

_**Flashback**__(Note, it's Rikuo's P.O.V. here...)_

_I was watching the television while sipping my tea. I was thinking about what happened earlier. About that soft 'thing' that I felt in my lips, and I know that, that soft 'thing' pecked a kiss on my lips. I also heard a girly scream and I even accused Aotabo but he quickly denied it. And that girly scream seems familiar .. I just... Don't... Know... Who is she?... Wait... It's... That voice is from... TSURARA!_

_I blushed, touching my lips using my index finger. "No way, she didn't kiss me... Tsurara would never do that..."_

"_WHAT?! Rikuo-sama was kissed by Yuki Onna!" I heard Kubinashi, Kurotabo, and Kejoro yelled. Oh my god, I didn't know that... I said that out loud. I then blushed and waved my hand, "N-no! Of course not! I-It's just a dream! Ehehehehe" I denied... But I didn't know that they would think the other way around. "What? Rikuo-sama! Having wet dreams with Tsurara!" Kejoro accused pointing her index finger on me. And before I could even protest, old man and the others suddenly enter our conversation._

"_Tsk. Tsk. I know Rikuo your already in the stage where you have wet dreams, but I never thought that it would be Tsurara.." Old man said with a mischievous smile plastered in his face. The others just give me a teasing look that made me blush harder.._

"_YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!_

_**End of Flashback**_

But they never listen to Rikuo and just keep on teasing him and asking him concerning his love life, wet dreams, and him with Tsurara and he was just like =_= "WTF".

**End of Chapter**

* * *

End of Chapter... Is it bad or good or what? XD

P.S. Expect grammatical errors and wrong spellings!

And **advance Happy Birthday to Gozumaru**~~ _June 29_ :3


End file.
